


Army of Pank

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Pank

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

Of _course_ everyone laughed when Ratchet caught the first Chansey. It was the 'nurse Pokémon' and Ratchet was a medic~ Yes, obvious relation was obvious. Tee hee. Ha ha. Frag you all very much.

It was cute, though Ratchet wasn't about to tell anyone he thought that. He caught every one of them he could though, quietly, and all the other pink Pokémon he could get his hands on too. After a bit of work and grinding and camping the Pokestops, he _finally_ managed to work a Wigglytuff up to a CP of 2105.

Then Ratchet took over the gym. Listening to Optimus curse as even his Gyrados couldn't defeat the pink ball of fluff made the medic's night.

And when the poor Wigglytuff was finally knocked out of the gym? Ratchet threw in his even stronger Clefable. He had an army of adorable pink Pokémon, and gleefully cackled as the other Autobots tried to team up against him and oust him from gym control.

"Too bad there are so few Team Instinct here," Ratchet said as he studied his fingertips. "We'd _own_ the gym forever."

A few mechs groaned, and Ratchet laughed at them all while sacrificing a few Eevee to the candy factory. He needed a pink Eevee evolution, he decided. And a Lickitung. He definitely needed one of those.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ratchet Rules the Gym](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/150438258310/army-of-pank-pokemongoestransformers-life)


End file.
